Kyoya's Glasses
by MistyWaters1192
Summary: Kyoya is never one to let his guard down. Except around Tamaki Suoh. But when Kyoya changes something about himself, will Tamaki still feel special? One Shot, fluff. Tama/Kyo. Story better than summary. First story! I do not own Ouran, or the characters.


Kyoya's Glasses

"Geeze, Kyoya-senpai. Why don't you just get some contacts?" Hikaru complained.

"Yeah, I mean, wouldn't they be more manageable?" said Kaoru.

Kyoya smirked, "It's a big attraction for our guests, so I keep them."

"Yeah, but having contacts could be a new thing. Like in movies where the character undergoes a HUGE makeover and, somehow, the glasses vanish and they're more attractive?" said Hikaru.

Kaoru nodded, "It's true; you see it in every movie. And since these girls have those kinds of imaginations-"

"-Wouldn't it be profitable to try it?" chorused the twins.

"Hey, you two doppelgangers!" Tamaki rushed over, "Don't make fun of Kyoya! It's not HIS fault that he wears glasses!"

Kyoya gave Tamaki his trademark side-glance, eyebrows raised, "Really, Tamaki?"

The three men froze under the cold gaze of Kyoya. Kyoya simply rose and walked away, writing in his book as he went.

"What do you think he wrote down?" asked Hikaru.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, it can't be good," trembled Kaoru.

But Tamaki watched Kyoya's back, puzzled. Kyoya had never really expressed any dislike for his glasses. He wouldn't really get rid of them, would he? After all, the glasses merely added to the attractiveness that Kyoya held so easily. Kyoya wouldn't really be bothered by what the twins said…right?

Tamaki had, once again, come over to Kyoya's house when his entire family was out. Kyoya preferred it that way, as his family did not know about himself and Tamaki. Tamaki was lying on the couch, looking at Kyoya, who sat at a table, looking over paperwork. Kyoya sighed and removed his glasses, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Tamaki rose, and walked over behind Kyoya.

"You okay?" he asked, putting his hands on Kyoya's shoulders. He began to massage absentmindedly.

"Mmmm," Kyoya sighed as Tamaki's fingers worked his shoulder blades.

Kyoya put his glasses back on, and leaned forward to continue. Tamaki stopped massaging.

Tamaki always held his breath when Kyoya would take off his glasses. He rarely did it at school, and the only time he'd seen Kyoya do it was when they were alone. Every time, he'd take them off and give Tamaki a soft smile with gentle eyes. A smile that was just for Tamaki, waiting, hidden behind the frames. A smile that revealed all of Kyoya to him. A smile with no guard, no walls, no insincerities. Just Kyoya, allowing himself that moment of vulnerability. The look of adoration he would give Tamaki was too perfect for words.

Tamaki wandered the room for a short while, then walked out. Kyoya didn't look up. Tamaki frequently explored when he was working. But, then, he heard it. The sound of the piano playing quietly. Kyoya's pen stopped moving. He set it down and leaned back in his chair, his eyes closed. He loved listening to Tamaki play. He could watch him play for hours. Sighing, Kyoya got up and walked into the sitting room. Tamaki kept playing, but Kyoya knew he was there. Kyoya walked over to Tamaki and stood beside him, leaning against the window sill. Tamaki's fingers glided across the keys, caressing them ever so gently. Kyoya could feel tears forming in his eyes.

Again, he removed his glasses and set them on the window sill. He closed his eyes and let the few tears fall. Tamaki's piano playing was superb, and, no matter what, Kyoya was always moved. It was the one time he allowed himself to have a moment of weakness. And Tamaki would never look up from the piano. He would never look at Kyoya until Kyoya spoke first. Tamaki knew Kyoya hated being seen like that.

Kyoya wiped the tears from his eyes as Tamaki finished playing. Tamaki played a few random notes, but they blended together beautifully.

"You never cease to amaze me, Tamaki," murmured Kyoya, wrapping his arms around Tamaki's neck. Tamaki leaned into the embrace. In that moment, he knew Kyoya wasn't upset about earlier. Everything would be fine when they came to school tomorrow.

It was lunch hour. Kyoya hadn't been in school all day. Tamaki was hounding the twins.

"If Kyoya stayed home because of what you dastardly twins said-!"

"Easy, boss. I really doubt Kyoya would let that get to him," chorused the twins.

"Kyaa!" cried a group of girls.

The host club looked around. A gaggle of girls was gathered at the entrance to the cafeteria.

"Oh, wow!" swooned one girl.

"He's so dreamy!" cried another.

"Amazing!"

"Woooow!"

As the girls parted, they saw a tall figure standing in their midst. Kyoya Ootori smirked pleasantly.

"If you ladies will excuse me," he said, inclining his head slightly.

As he approached the host club, Tamaki noticed it first. Kyoya's glasses were gone.

"Whoa, Kyoya!" Haruhi gasped.

"Kyo-chan, you look so different!" Honey exclaimed.

"Yeah," Mori nodded.

Kyoya smirked. Tamaki said nothing. He only looked at Kyoya, puzzled. Just yesterday, Kyoya had had his glasses on.

"Something wrong, Tamaki?" asked Kyoya.

"Kyoya, where are your glasses? I thought you needed them," Tamaki said, confused.

"Well, I do, to a certain extent. I'm not blind without them, my vision's just a bit impaired. I'm wearing contacts now."

"Kyoya!" a young client called, "Could we talk to you for a moment?"

Her friends giggled and nudged her. He gave them a sideways glance, which caused swooning.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. Haruhi," he smiled and walked away.

Tamaki stared after him.

Today, spirits were high in the host club. Kyoya was amazingly popular that day, so much so that he actually had to stop writing in his book for more than five minutes at a time.

"Kyoya-senpai sure is popular today," said Haruhi.

"Even more popular than Tama-chan normally is," said Honey, hugging Usa-chan.

"Yeah," agreed Mori.

They all glanced over at Tamaki, who was entertaining his guests as usual, laughing and wooing them all the while. He took one of his clients hands and leaned into her, whispering something. She giggled.

"He doesn't seem affected by Kyoya stealing his clients," said Kaoru.

"No," said Haruhi, "He's not reacting. Which means he is reacting."

Everyone gave Haruhi a puzzled look.

"Nothing, forget I said it," she laughed and walked back to her table with drinks, looking over her shoulder at the blonde man who had become one of her closest friends.

"Oh, wow, Kyoya!" gushed one of his clients, "It's really amazing to clearly see your eyes. It's as if you're a dark-haired Tamaki!"

Kyoya chuckled, "Tamaki and I are two completely separate entities. I doubt the removal of my glasses makes a difference."

"But it does! I mean, your glasses were okay, but you look so amazing now!" cried another client, "Is this a permanent change?"

"Perhaps it is," Kyoya smiled.

The girls all swooned. But as Tamaki glanced in Kyoya's direction, a look of sadness flashed in his eyes for the briefest of moments. Before anyone could notice, Tamaki had hidden his moment of weakness, and continued to entertain the young ladies of the host club.

The host club had finished packing for the day. They were about to get ready to leave.

"Oh, Kyoya-senpai!" called Haruhi, holding up a small case, "You have a pair of glasses here from a while back."

Kyoya shrugged, "I have no use for them. Dispose of them, would you, Haruhi?"

He left the music room. The twins followed, with Mori and Honey close behind. Haruhi glanced toward Tamaki, who was making a show of strapping his bag shut. Haruhi placed the glasses in the trash and left the king alone. When she had gone, Tamaki walked to the trash can and picked up the glasses case. Slowly, he opened it. A pair of Kyoya's glasses sat there. They glinted in the setting sunlight streaming through the windows. Tamaki held them for a moment, then nodded. He grabbed his bag and sprinted out of the classroom. Kyoya wasn't going to let go that easy.

The next day, the host club was preparing for another day of entertaining clients.

"And you haven't seen Tamaki-senpai all day?" asked Haruhi.

Kyoya shook his head, "Not at all. It's strange. Normally, the host club is Tamaki's top priority. I wonder where he could have got to."

The doors to music room three burst open. Light streamed through. Everyone turned to see Tamaki standing in the door way. As he stepped into Music Room 3, the twins, Honey, and Haruhi all gasped. Tamaki gazed at all of them through familiar spectacles. Tamaki was wearing glasses.

"Tama-chan!" Honey cried, "Why are you wearing Kyo-chan's glasses? That's a bit strange, isn't it, Takashi?"

"Yeah," said Mori.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Honey-senpai," Tamaki said flamboyantly, "These are mine, of course!"

"But they look exactly like Kyoya-senpai's," the twins said together.

Tamaki shook his head, "Silly, naïve boys. Don't you know that glasses are sophisticated? They make you classy."

Tamaki winked. The twins nodded, and Honey looked awestruck. The three of them applauded. Tamaki shined brightly. Kyoya watched him carefully. Even though the two had become inseparable, there were still a few moments where Kyoya wouldn't know when Tamaki was upset. The first time it had happened, Tamaki had been so stressed out with trying to please his father and his grandmother and with the host club and finals AND the club members that he ended up falling asleep in front of Kyoya…

_Kyoya had left Tamaki for no more than 2 minutes. When he re-entered the sitting room, he found Tamaki fast asleep on the couch. Kyoya blinked. Tamaki wasn't the type to fall asleep in the middle of the day like this. He thrived. Kyoya set down the glass of water he had brought and stared at his lover. He and Tamaki had been best friends since middle school. And they had been secretly seeing one another for the past few weeks. He knew Tamaki better than anyone, and vice-versa. He had no idea what possessed his blonde counterpart to fall asleep on the couch._

_After an hour, Tamaki's driver called to say he was on his way. Kyoya had answered the phone. As he hung up, he turned to Tamaki, who had fallen, if possible, into an even deeper sleep. Sitting on the edge of the couch, Kyoya brushed the blonde's hair back, and gently kissed his forehead._

"_Tamaki," he whispered, "Your driver is on his way."_

_Tamaki didn't move. Kyoya sighed. He held one hand to Tamaki's cheek, the other rested on his chest, and he caressed Tamaki with soft kisses, gently calling to him all the while. Tamaki stirred and opened his eyes. He looked sleepily up at Kyoya and smiled._

"_Oh, Kyoya. I was just resting my eyes."_

"_Shut up, idiot. You've been asleep for the past hour."_

"_Why didn't you wake me?"_

"_You looked like you were enjoying yourself."_

_There was a pause._

"_Your driver is on his way."_

"_Ah, thank you."_

_Kyoya drew away from Tamaki, who sat up, yawned and stretched his arms._

"_Tamaki?"_

"_Hmm?" Tamaki opened one eye as he stretched to look at Kyoya._

"_It's not like you to fall asleep. You've usually got an unprecedented amount of energy…"_

"_Oh, well with exams coming up I've been spending some extra time with my studies. And then, of course I had to help out with the host club. And, I don't know if you know, but Honey-senpai has had more problems with his brother lately, which sets Mori-senpai on edge. Then, Hikaru has been calling me to talk about Haruhi. Kaoru is right, he'd be good with Haruhi, if he only learned to grow up. Also, my father has been mentioning he'd like me to learn about the business aspects of his company, on the chance that I may become the Suoh family heir, but," he laughed softly, "You know how my grandmother feels about that. Anyway," he smiled at Kyoya, "that's why I haven't been able to come over. But today was my free day."_

_Kyoya froze. Tamaki had used his only free day, the one day he had to catch up on sleep and take care of himself, to come to Kyoya's house. He saw the exhaustion in Tamaki's eyes now, and he also saw how it had been hidden beneath Tamaki's cheerful exterior. Why hadn't he seen it? Why hadn't he noticed that Tamaki was exhausted?_

_Kyoya leaned forward and put his head on Tamaki's shoulder._

"_Kyoya?"_

"_I'm sorry…"_

_Tamaki's eyes widened, "K-Kyoya…?"_

"_I…You always notice when I'm upset, or tired, or… And I didn't… I'm sorry, Tamaki. I-"_

_Kyoya balled his hands into fists. He failed again. Just like he failed because he is the third son._

_Tamaki leaned his head against Kyoya's, "You're not a failure, Kyoya."_

_Kyoya's mouth opened in a silent gasp._

_Tamaki chuckled softly, "I don't need to see your face to know what you're thinking, Kyoya," Tamaki grew serious, "And you could never be a failure. Never. It's okay. You don't have to try so hard to be everything at once. Just let it happen. Besides, life is more fun that way, you know?"_

_Kyoya put his forehead to Tamaki's, gazing into those caring purple orbs. He kissed Tamaki suddenly, but gently, which took Tamaki by surprise._

"_You really _are_ an idiot," Kyoya muttered. Tamaki smiled, a slight blush on his face._

And, again, there was something hidden under Tamaki's eyes. Kyoya just had to get them alone to find out what it was.

"Oh, wow, Tamaki! You look so cool with glasses!" cried one host.

Another shook her head, "Tamaki, how can we see your eyes if you have glasses on?"

Tamaki gently tilted the girl's face up to his, "Fear not, Princess. While my glasses may stand between us, it is only because of your beauty that I put them on. I had hoped to block out its intensity; instead, I have only magnified it, leaving me no choice but to keep the lenses perched in front of my eyes."

"I don't know what to say," she blushed.

Tamaki continued to entertain their guests until the end of the day. Once the guest had gone, only the host club members remained. Tamaki pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, and smiled.

"Fine job today, gentlemen! Our guests were pleased!"

The host club smiled at their king. Honey snatched up his bag and glanced over his shoulder. Mori was already there, waiting.

"Well, Takashi and I will see you Monday, okay?" Honey said cheerily, raising a hand in farewell.

Mori nodded solemnly. The two left together, Mori walking steadily, Honey with a spring in his step.

"We'd better be going, too," said Hikaru, "Kaoru."

Kaoru nodded, "See ya, boss. Bye, Haruhi."

"Later, Haruhi."

"Bye," said Haruhi.

Hikaru blushed slightly, and walked away, Kaoru nudging him all the while. Three remained in Music Room 3. Haruhi glanced at Kyoya, who was writing more information in his notebook. She smiled, taking the hint.

"I'll catch you later, Tamaki-senpai. Kyoya-senpai."

She hurried out of the room, and smartly shut the door behind her. There was silence between the lovers for a moment. Then-

"Well, we'd better be going as well, Kyoya!" Tamaki smiled brightly. He walked back over to the couch, and bent to grab his bag. Suddenly, Tamaki's world began to spin. He shook his head, but that only made it worse. There was a dull throbbing in his temple. Tamaki's vision titled as he fell. Instantly, Kyoya was beside him, and he caught Tamaki and fell back onto the couch. Tamaki lay there for a moment with his head in Kyoya's lap.

"Tamaki?"

Tamaki just groaned. Kyoya sighed.

"Idiot. That's what you get for wearing prescription glasses that don't belong to you."

Kyoya removed the glasses and set them on the table. Tamaki looked up at him, his eyes slightly unfocused. He blinked hard a few times and rubbed his eyes.

"Headache?" asked Kyoya.

"A bit," murmured Tamaki.

Kyoya sighed again. Reaching into his bag, he removed a pill bottle and a water bottle. Opening the pills, he took out two and handed them to Tamaki.

"You always carry medicine around?" asked the blonde.

"I'm not used to the contacts. They're for headaches. Take them."

Tamaki sat up, but the world spun again. Kyoya turned his body so that his back was resting against the arm of the couch, while Tamaki fell back into Kyoya. The blonde resting between the brunette's legs, his head on Kyoya's chest, Tamaki looked up at him, and couldn't help but offer him a small smile. Tamaki took the pills and drank the water while leaning against Kyoya.

"You really are an idiot, you know that, right?" Kyoya asked.

Tamaki looked down. Kyoya titled Tamaki's chin up, making Tamaki look at him.

"Do I look mad?"

"No."

"Then…?"

"I'm mad."

"Why?"

Tamaki avoided Kyoya's gaze, but did not turn his head. Kyoya waited patiently.

"Why would you take off your glasses?"

"…Is that what this has been about?"

Tamaki rolled his eyes, "Come on, Kyoya. It's not about the glasses. It's about you."

"Then what do the glasses have to do with this?"

"It's just-" Tamaki stopped, sat up, and turned to look at Kyoya, "Just…You never used to take them off…except…"

Kyoya's eyes widened slightly, "Tamaki…"

"I just…I assumed that you only took them off when I was around… And I guess I got upset. Everyone sees Kyoya Ootori. Everyone sees the talented and intelligent Kyoya Ootori, but… but I would see Kyoya. Just Kyoya. Just me and Kyoya. And then… everyone could see Kyoya, too."

Kyoya still said nothing, and Tamaki was no longer looking at him.

"Then I thought if I put on your glasses, you'd realize that you liked them more than your contacts, and you'd go back to being Kyoya Ootori for them…and Kyoya for me…"

Tamaki waited, but Kyoya still said nothing.

"There's just…this softness in your eyes…and a gentle smile…and you only do it when you take your glasses off and I… I just wanted a part of you to be for me. Just me…"

"You really are an idiot."

Tamaki looked up, and found Kyoya smiling softly at him, the gentlest expression on his face. He pulled Tamaki to him, his lips brushing against Tamaki's tenderly, soothingly.

"You are the only one I look at like this," Kyoya whispered, his voice a soft caress, "And a part of me could never be yours…" Kyoya met Tamaki's gaze, with a smile Tamaki had never seen him wear, "Because I have always been completely yours. And glasses cannot change that."

Tamaki gazed at Kyoya, then smiled. He threw his arms around his lover, and Kyoya returned the embrace.

"Don't ever doubt that these looks are just for you," said Kyoya, "Just as I never doubt that certain songs you play are just for me."

Tamaki nodded, his grip around Kyoya tightening. Soon, they separated. Kyoya helped Tamaki to his feet, and Kyoya smiled once more.

"Shall we go?" asked Tamaki.

"You start," said Kyoya, and Tamaki began walking. When he didn't hear Kyoya follow, he turned. Kyoya was putting his glasses back on. Tamaki made to smile, but Kyoya spoke.

"Just so you are aware, I was wearing contacts because my prescription needed a slight adjustment."

Tamaki froze, and lightening flashed behind him, "Wha…?"

"Honestly, Tamaki, you shouldn't be so paranoid."

He gave Tamaki that dark smirk that everyone knew to mean 'Kyoya knew this would happen'.

"You…Kyoya!" cried Tamaki, tears streaming down his face, "How could you? You let me suffer like that! All for nothing! You could have just told me that you were getting your-"

Kyoya had closed the distance between them and hit Tamaki in the face with his notebook. Tamaki stopped talking. Kyoya kept walking, that smirk still in place. As they walked through Ouran's deserted grounds, Kyoya reached out and held Tamaki's hand. Tamaki looked down at their hands, and smiled. Perhaps, just this once, it was okay to let their guard down for a moment, and bask in the sunlight of their happiness.

End


End file.
